Getting caught
by LaurallyR5
Summary: Austin and Ally don't want Trish and Dez to know about their "activities" ;) Rated M because of some mature content
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

"I don't know Dez, you should ask Austin" Trish and Dez walked through the mall with two iced cappuccinos. "Yeah, that's probably the best idea" Dez said. They were going to throw a party for Ally's birthday, but didn't really know what kind of drinks she'd want. They went to the music factory and walked up the stairs. They heard a girl's moan. "That kind of sounds like Ally" Dez whispered with a confused look. "Yeah, you're right!" Trish said smirking. "Oh… This is so good Austin. Please just give me all of it" They heard Ally moan-talk. "What the hell are they doing? If I could just look through te keyhole" Dez said while having trouble with the tiny hole. "Here you go babe" They heard Austin say in a husky voice. "I seriously think Austin is fingering her or something" Trish said giggly. "Me too gurl. I obviously know they're a couple but I didn't know they're this intimate already!" They heard a low moan, Austin's this time. "Okay, we'll open the door on 3" Trish whispered. "Deal" Dez simply said. They were really curious about Austin and Ally's activities in 'the practice room'. "1…2…3!" Trish practically screamed while opening the door. Austin was holding a carton of ice cream and he looked confused at Dez and Trish. "Hey guys, are you okay?" Ally asked concerned. "Yeah, we're totally fine haha…" They said awkwardly. "Okay then… would you like some Ice cream? It's so good!" "Yeah, It really is delicious" Austin and Ally offered them some. "uhm, yeah. Thanks guys"

 *** Trish and Dez left after like 10 minutes because it was kind of awkward.***

"We should've just trust them, of course they weren't doing something sexual." "You're right Trish, they're well raised kids."

 **IN THE PRACTICE ROOM**

"Yep, they're gone. Come on pull off your dress again." "hell yeah! They really believed the ice cream story, didn't they?"

"Heck yeah they did. Come on All's my fingers want to be inside you again."

 **A/N: Whoops this is crap. I'm Dutch so my English is really bad too. Didn't check on grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Please review so that I can see what I did wrong since this is my first story ( i wrote it in 3 minutes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

 **MATURE CONTENT**

Austin pulled his fingers out of his panting girlfriend after she came. "That was amazing babe, you are amazing." Ally said lovingly to her boyfriend. "Yeah, but next time we have to make sure the door is closed. We don't want Trish and Dez to know what we're doing in here." Austin said smirking. "But Austin, we're a couple. It's normal." "I know, but I told them we're waiting till marriage." Austin said now laughing widely. "Are you serious? How could they even believe that? We're celebrities Austin, everyone knows celebrities are naughty." "I didn't think they would believe me to be honest. But I'm glad they did. I like having some dirty little secrets." Austin confessed. "Little secret? You are at least 7 3/32 inches." Ally said like she was the winky emoji. "Ally, Ally, Ally. You used to be such an innocent little girl. I think you've become a naughty girl after we met." Austin said, caressing her still naked body. "Get dressed Alls" He stood up and picked up her dress from the floor. "Thanks Aust, you're such a gentlemen." Ally said thankfully. Ally put her dress back on and looked at Austin. "Do I still look like I've just been fingered?" She asked faking her innocence. "Hhmmm..." Austin said while checking her out. "Let's see... Everything looks normal except for your hair." He brushed his fingers through his girlfriend's hair till it didn't look like she's been eaten by a tiger anymore. "All done" he said while kissing her forehead.

 **review to tell me what you think or have any suggestions. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, Thanks for the sweet revieuws and favorites :)

I'm not going to continue this story, but I'm planning on writing a new story. I'd like some advise from you guys. Do you want a badboy Austin, a badgirl Ally or would you like some Deztin fanfiction for example? all of it is possible. :) Rated M or Rated T? It's up to you. Thanks and please send me some sugges


End file.
